Resident Evil: Confinement
by Russ Valentine
Summary: When Jill finds out she will soon give birth to a baby, which will come out as a mutant zombie creature and want to destroy the world in all it's mutant abilities grow wild.
1. The Door to Safety is Shut

**__**

Resident Evil: Confinement

By: Russ Valentine

Summary: Jill finds herself working with Alice and a new survivor. They must work together to bring Umbrella down…

Rated: PG-13

Genre: Horror, Action/Adventure

Author's Note: I won't go on after this chapter if I don't get 5 reviews.

**__**

Chapter 1: The Door to Safety is Shut

Jill turned the corner. She fired two rounds right into the head of the nearest zombie. Blood splattered everywhere, including Jill's face. She turned again and started to run again but then stopped dead to find horror starting her in the face. In front of her was about four dozen zombies were staggering down 16th street. She had only seven clips left and no matter how many clips she had she knew the truth…she was screwed. She fired four rounds, but it was no use. No matter how many zombies she shot in the head she was going to die.

"Hey, you!" she heard.

Jill turned to see a boy standing outside of house 715, screaming "Get inside!"

She darted directly at the house. She turned slowly and started for the steps. She made it to the second step when a zombie grabbed her jacket.

"Let go!" she screamed at the foul thing.

The boy ran inside and emerged with a 9mm handgun. He fired one round into the zombie's head, knocking it onto the pavement. Fluids gushed out of the dead zombie woman. Jill quickly ran inside with the boy. The boy the proceeded to shove a dresser in front of the door to barricade it.

He then asked, "Where did you come from?"

Jill did not reply.

"Alright then, who are you?" he asked.

"Jill Valentine."

"I know you. You're wanted for questioning by the FBI."

"Let's not talk about that."

She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled a clip out, reloading her gun.

"What happened to this city?" she asked the boy.

"Last night I was sleeping soundly when I heard screaming. When I ran out of bed to look out of my window and all I saw was horror. People were running for their lives. Then three short hours later, you showed up. Then I saw you being chased by those…_things_… out there. There's only one word for them," he said, "zombies."

Jill then stopped him right then and there.

"Who are you then?"

"Russ." He answered.

All of the sudden there was a loud noise from the roof.

Jill asked, "Who is that?"

"I don't know." Russ said fearfully.

Right at that moment the back door bust open to reveal…

**__**

Author's Note: Remember, 5 review or not another chapter.


	2. No Turning Back Now

Chapter Two: The Door to Safety is Shut... 

Three hours before "Oh God what's that awful smell?!" I said as I woke up. I had left my window open the night before for some air. "Is that coming from outside" I thought to myself. It had to be. I stuck my head out my bedroom window to see what the smell was. I looked outside and wanted to know what it was. But by the time I looked outside, I wish I hadn't. People I knew and loved were being chased by these monsters. I screamed as one of them latched on to me. It almost took me out the window, but I put my arm around its neck and snapped it, blood gushing everywhere and on me as it fell to the ground. It had bit me. But I didn't notice it at the time. I ran to my mom's room to get the 9mm handgun. But that made me realize that my mom was gone. Where was she? I thought. But then I saw a note lying on her bed pillow. The note looked as if it had been scribbled quickly. It read:

Dear Russ,

I have gone to a business meeting in Indianapolis. I will be back tomorrow.

Love Mom

At least I knew she was safe. But I felt sorry for the people who did not have a mother any more. I quickly threw the letter down as I remembered what was going on outside and went back into action. I then noticed that I was bleeding a lot so I ran to the bathroom to stop it. I speedily grabbed a washcloth and got it damp. I placed it against my wound hard so it would have pressure applied. After I took it away to check and see what it looked like, I realized it hadn't stopped. So I grabbed a bandage from the cabinet under the bathroom sink and placed it on the bloody wound, not bothering to put alcohol on it or anything; I didn't want to waste time.

I waited for a couple of hours when I looked out my bathroom window and saw a girl running. She was running from the monsters.

_Flashback ended._

The back door busted open and Jill and I didn't waste time. We quickly opened my mom's window and jumped out of it. We ran down the street past the zombies. We just kept sprinting until Jill pointed to a bar and said, "Let's stop there. It'd be a good hideout" The sign on the bar door read **Charlie's Hideaway. **Hideaway, I thought to myself. How convenient.

We were there at the door. "It was locked." Jill said in a scared voice. So I shot the lock with my 9mm, which I just happened to be carrying with me. We were in. We set a table in front of the door to block the door; we were all clear. We looked out the blinds to see a green monster with big claws. Jill said one word. "Hunters." And then, all of a sudden, I fell to the ground, screaming in pain...

_Author's note: Remember, keep reviewing!_


	3. You Have Once Again Stepped Into Surviva...

Author's note: For all of those fans of Alice out there, she will be here soon. Maybe in the fifth or sixth chapter. I am going to introduce some new survivors. Their names are Kris, Kayla, and Nicole. If you have reviewed my story so far, I would just like to thank you so much!

Chapter 3 You have once again stepped into survival horror. "Oh shit!" Jill said. "You're infected! Why didn't you tell me?" "Because I didn't know." I replied. By now, the bite mark had turned black. It felt like bugs crawling through my veins. It hurt like hell. I hadn't stopped screaming since. Although the blood had already clot. I screamed one last time before we heard banging at the door. We had completely forgot about the small army outside. My screaming had brought them. It was all my fault. I had thought to myself. 

"Kid, you're screwed up. You're infected and you brought those damn things?!" I felt terrible. Then Jill added, "We have worse things to deal with, like those hunters outside. Get your gun ready."

"We don't have to fight." I said. "And why not?" Jill asked sarcastically. "Because I think there's a car outside in the back." "Are you sure?" She questioned nervously. "Yes, I'm positive." I replied.

We started walking towards the back of the bar. I was in front of Jill. We had passed a booth when the zombie of the cook lunged pass me and at Jill. "Get off!" She screamed. But it was no use. Before he had a chance to bite her, however, I took my 9mm and shot him in the back of the head. But I didn't even notice that it was my last bullet. He fell to the ground with one last moan.

Jill quickly ran to the back door. She hadn't been bitten. She opened the door, and just as I thought there was a car in the back. But the car door was locked. So I took my gun out and tried to shoot, but I was out of bullets. So I hit the back window and reached my arm through, unlocking it. We were in.

I asked Jill if she knew how to hot-wire. She, luckily, said yes. We were on the road in a minute. Within an hour we were on Poplar, and Jill was beginning to be tired. So I asked her to stop, and we switched. After about ten minutes driving down Poplar, I saw the zombie of Brittany Halechco. I got out of the car and walked over to the zombie, put my arms around her neck, and twisted it. She didn't look that dead, except for the fingernail marks on her neck. So I grabbed her trench coat. It fit me, surprisingly. It was like one of those Underworld coats.

Then I got back into the car, put on the gas, and drove right over her head, smashing it. "Speed bump!" I yelled. That immediately woke Jill up. I had hated Brittany for some time now. So we drove on when we almost hit...

_Author's note: I like the reviews. Keep them up! _


	4. Are the faint sounds of footsteps,those ...

**Cha**p**ter 4**

Are the faint sounds of footsteps those of survivors?

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while 

But ive had writer's block. I would like to thank my girlfriend

Kayla who is doing a marvalous job, Thankyou.

I would like to team up with someone to write a story. Enjoy this chapter.R/R

Jill was still napping, everything was going great untill, and "Oh Shit" I said as I swerved off the road into a tree.

A woman had been standing in the middle of the road, Screaming **STOP. **A few moments later,"are you ok Jill"I asked, putting my hand on my head checking for blood."Ya, I'll be alright "she replied."Are you ok?"She asked."Ya I guess."I answered."Crazy Bitch,"I answered. The woman rushed to the side of the car and asked if we were all right."I guess were ok."I said. Jill started to say something but didn't, she just stare at the woman. "Jill, is that you?"She asked. " Alice, Is that you?" Jill asked, not answering the womans question. "Yes,"the woman said."Run!" I yelled, as I noticed flames comeing from the car.

A couple of seconds later, we were out of the car.** BOOM. **The car blew and bolted us across the street onto the sidewalk."Fuck,"I said, there goes our car."We might want to seek shelter."Alice said."Why?"I asked. Because the sound of the explosion would soon attract the dead. Alice pointed at my highschool,"Woodrow Wilson."Jill noticed an open window leading to the health room, but it was broken in and there was blood smeared all over it, which means we wouldn't be alone. Jill put her hand in the window and lifted it up,so we wouldn't get cut. All three of us crawled in. It was a normal health room with desk everywhere and a consession stand behind a counter. The bite mark on my arm started to hurt,that's when Alice saw it ,and took the gun out of its holister and pointed it at my face."He's infected"Alice said.Jill stepped in front of me."Jill move,"Alice commanded."No,"Jill replied.

"He saved my life twice,"She said."You know what happens to them,"Alice reminded her. Just then, we heard a squishing sound coming from behind the counter."Go check it out,"Alice said.I just stared at her."You have a gun don't you?"Alice asked,"Well yes," I answered."Alice,Jill said,"what,"she answered back.I had walked to the front of the counter, and that's when something leaped at me…

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed. Remember,if you want to write one with me,contact me. **Bye**


End file.
